The Two Plants: The Great Rebellion
by Creepy Crawlers
Summary: When L.E.A.F. Fell, a greater power rise from its grave. From what he has seen he wants to end the rule of Dr. Zomboss. He started a rebellion from showing Zombies the truth. The new leader has forged a new army of both Plants and Zombies. He is having a difficult time keeping them from attacking each other, but soon they will become a new age of Law and Order. The old ways of Life
1. Will you fight for me?

"Do you know what the past is? No? Well I am happy to tell you then. From the beginning plants and zombies lived in peace, but they are locked in a eternal war, or are they? When L.E.A.F. fell and crazy Dave was imprisoned, Zombies started to rethink their leaders choices and why they follow him. They are starting to get rise less, and they are always armed, I think I know what will happen soon. Who am I? Well you will find out in time my friend."

"Plants being escorted to strange locations, them disappearing or serving Dr. Zomboss? Ya something isn't right."

"So, I think we start something! Show Zomboss that we are no longer peon of his chess game." The zombie lookout out the window looked at his friend.

"If we do that know we are both dead. Over half of the Plants are now serving Zomboss. Something's up and I don't like it." his friend looks to his left and saw someone there. He jumped and the zombie by the window looked and saw him. "Who are yo-"

"I am someone that wants Dr. Zomboss dead, if you want to show him power there is a plant not far from here at that factory. Go there, raid it, and free this plant." He then vanished with a red cloud around him and then nothing. They looked out and saw the factory, A plant researched place. More like a torture place for plants. The zombie by the window said.

"If he is right, this may start a rebellion."

As they were walking to the factory there were plants that was changed. They had this pale look on them and was a bit crazy. The blood veins that they had was completely black, their eye were bloodshot as well, and large fans coming out of their mouth.

"Oh no." said one of the zombies and the other asked him.

"Are they vampires?"

"Yap they have been changed it seems, well this isn't good. The plant we may be after could be changed by now."

The Zombie next to him told him to be quiet, he looked up and there was a checkpoint. As they were going by they Zomboss statue that was there was split in half. And Super brianz statue was next to it saying. "I no longer listen to traitors, for I listen to a wise leader." Just seeing this, they knew that Super brianz just left Zomboss and joined something. As they got closer they started to hear something, they both looked over and it was a massive ship. Captain dead beard was on it and he yelled to everyone by shore.

"You all have been listening to a brutal and unfair leader, but now a new leader is rising and wants to take Dr. Zomboss seat. He wants to bring back the old ways, before the war. Plants and Zombies Living in peace, as it is supposed to be. Rise Zombies, rise and destroy Zomberbia." The zombies started to cheer and they put up arms and started to destroy everything and breaking the Zombots.

"Go run to the factory"

They got to the factory before the group of rouge zombies.

"Why are we both running from them? Aren't we supposed to be part of the rebellion?"

"Ya but not now, first we need to find this plant." When the lights turned on he saw over a hundred Plants. They didn't know which one but they all we subjects. They found one named the only one. Alexandra was the sunflowers name. She looked odd, she looked like the Vampires around Zomberbia but, different. They released her and she gasped for air. She started to open her eyes and looked up and saw the two zombies. Her veins started to go red but they heard someone yell stop. They all looked over and it was him again. One of the zombies looked at Alexandra's arm and it started to go back to normal, well for a Vampire at least. She tried to get up but feel on the ground. He walked over and told her.

"Its ok Alexandra, you're safe, but you can't walk right now. What is your names?"

"Us?"

"Yes." The two zombies looked at each other and back at him.

"We have no names." The guy sighed and told them.

"Well, my name is Deadeye. I am a servant of Count Chompula. The Count of the North, I doubt you know anything but me and Alexandra are true Vampires." He walked out of the shadow and he was a Zombie that was a vampire, he wasn't grey but pale. He then started the same spell and his Veins went red, but the cloud covered them. It disappeared and they were on Mars. A door was in front of them and it opened, a group of plants came out with Solar Flare.

"Do you trust them?" She asked Deadeye and he replied to her.

"The Rebellion started, I trust all zombies that thinks Dr. Zomboss should be removed."


	2. He could be alive

The Group of plants moved Alexandra inside and Deadeye vanished from us. The Two Zombies thinks that Deadeye may went back to assist The Rebellion from failing to the Vampires. They knew that Solar Flare was still looking at them, They asked what's wrong to her.

"What's wrong? You made Nightcap start serving Dr. Zomboss. More like it, i'm the last plant hero that is not a slave to Dr. Zomboss. For all I know, you could be a spy, for no peace can happen to both sides. Plants fight Zombies, and Zombies fight Plants. It has been like that for all time." Solar Flare then had some sort of shock, she twitched and looked behind her. A chomper came out a Vampire chomper, the two Zombies saw her kneel before the chomper and he looked at them.

"Well, you are the two that freed Alexandra?" One of the Zombies replied with yes. Solar Flare then tried to talk to the Chomper but was stopped.

"Now, now Solar Flare, no need to be like that. You are only a Lord after all. Why not go and get Alexandra ready for our visitors that's about to show up soon?" Solar Flare then stand up and walked past the Chomper into the base. He walked closer to us.

"I am so sorry for how Solar Flare reacted. She has a bad thought towards you Zombies, but it seems that Deadeyes little chemical project worked." One of them asked to him.

"What do you mean, chemical project?"

"It's a bacteria that make you have a brain, this allows you to make your own decisions, the first step for the old ways. It wasn't easy to get it to infect everyone under Zomboss radar. Sadly some still follow Zomboss, but I don't think this will last that long." They both asked him about the "Old Ways" and he was happy to tell them.

"Before there was Earth Plants and Zombies lived on Mars, as Vampires. There was Four Counts that ruled Mars. The Count of the North, The Count of the East, The Count of the West, and the Count of the South. They were named, Count Chompula, Count Baron, Count Jenny, and Count Star. We lived in peace with each other and watched Earth be formed. Count Baron was always wanting power, Me and the other two counts forged an alliance to eliminate Count Baron, but it ended in all of their deaths and only few Vampires lived. Lord Baron ran to Earth, so it maybe that Lord Baron could be Dr. Zomboss. They do have similar personalities, and everything. Dr. Zomboss wants power, and Lord Baron wants power. They both made slaves, they both made a robotic army, they both have "Testing factories". Deadeye thinks that Lord Baron is Dr. Zomboss, when he was adding the bacteria he found a similar power that Lord Baron uses. They don't look the same and that's the only thing different between them. Everything else is the same." The Chomper started to walk inside and pulled them in with him and the door closed behind them.


	3. Breaking The Secret

It has been two weeks after the rebellion started at Zomberbia, but there is one massive problem. The madnic at Moon base Z that is making an endless solar eclipse must be removed. As the time passes more and more zombies show up, yet with no name at all. Only two has a name Super Brainz and Captain dead beard. Deadeye gathered all of the Zombies that is part of the rebellion to a meeting. When the Zombies that freed Alexandra got there they found that there was ships ready to be sent. They looked like a small hull with at least five feet long wings. With a bridge, massive cannons, and a door on the back. They didn't look like anything that Zomboss uses, they looked like fighter jets. Deadeye, Solar Flare and a second Zombie got up on the stage with Deadeye and Solar Flare. He looked completely broken, he had two thing sharp and long blades on the ground. One of his legs was missing, and the other was badly scarred. He lumped with the blades as he couldn't walk without them. Deadeye breathed deeply as he was ready to tell a speech.

"All of you have no names, and i'm not counting Super Brainz and Dead beard. On your actions you will get a nickname, and with that nickname will be your name. If you have a name in mind please tell me, Solar Flare, or High Tide. only two Zombies have seen our new leader, and he wants you to assist on destroying a base you all helped to protected in the past. 'Moon Base Z' for the Rebellion to turn into an army the Base must be destroyed at all cost, four double agents are there right now. Once they take it over you will all move in to assist them on keeping it and disabling it. If Dr. Zomboss gets through the lines use the fail safe plan. Which is planting this Z4? What why? anyways you will plant them on core fuel lines. Be sure that you are far away from the thing, because when it is detonated that thing is going sky high. Death to Zomboss." All of the zombies then cheered as they were leaving, the second zombie on the stage was not, not let at least.

"Dr. Zomboss is something, but will you be able to withstand him? When you wait there is a VIP that I want you all to get." A screen was lowered and turned on which showed a place in the middle of nowhere.

"How are they supposed to know where it is? Get it closer to the damn thing." It moved more in closer to something, it was a map that was way to far from the target. It got close enough that a building showed up. It looked like a shack, broken down, destroyed, and a lot of hole in the ground as bombs were there.

"As you see here this is a old shack, but its really a secret base with a VIP that will assist our rebellion and return to the old ways. You will storm the base, the shack is the only way in. However we will make our own doors to the base. I hope you are ready for a great battle."

We were in the ships for five minutes then the lights went yellow. A speaker went on and the person using it said.

"We are getting close to the base, get ready." I look at the bridge and ya, we were near the base. The ships were fast to get here from Mars in five minutes. Way faster than Zomboss ships he has. Takes at least 30 minutes to get over the sea. The light then went green and the doors opened. The Zombies then ran out of the ships and others were landing. Massive ships then drops drills and left. We all had radios and the Zombie that send us out here said.

"Get the drills started and protect them." A zombie got to the drill but couldn't see what to do as the solar eclipse was a problem. We couldn't see anything as the light was dim. Odd on how that works, I thought at maybe a flashlight would work and it did. We could see the buttons and the power one was very visible, once seeing it you don't need a flashlight. It had a big red button on it with the name "TURN ON". They pressed it and the drill released a massive amount of steam and started to drill down to the base. There were four others and they were started up. The radio when on and the zombie on the other side, that wasn't the second zombie back on the stage. He did warn us that a massive wave of Zombies was coming. They look over and ya there was an army there.

They had to defend the drills from the waves of incoming Zombies, or Z-Force they are now called with the rebellion being a problem for Dr. Zomboss. Very few stayed and still fight for the Zomboss, but that's only at least a couple thousand of Loyal zombies. They were coming for the Drills and they needed to be active as the front door can only be opened from the inside. The Zombies failed to protect the first few drills, but a few thinger jets flew over the rebels. They soon turned around and started to open fire at a squad of zombies. They had air support and made the drilling a lot easier. Until Nightshade showed up, well the rebels thought he would fight for us. Then he started attacking us. From the other side of the radio Solar Flare told us. Nightshade is a traitor, and forced the other plant heroes to join Dr. Zomboss. Show no mercy towards him. The jets locked on Nightshade and opened fired at him. Someone yelled from one of the drills.

"They are almost done, get ready to enter." the smoke cleared and Nightshade was missing. He was behind us attempting to take out the drill. Nightshade was overheating the drills, the sky lighted up as the sun was out. It was Solar Flare lighting the sky as she landed on the ground. Solar Flare wasn't happy with Nightshade as they started at each other, waiting for one of them to make a move.

Nightshade was just looking at solar flare and laughed quietly. He was ready to fight as he knew all of Solar Flares attacks and how to counter them. Solar Flare Lighted the ground on fire and graved the fire to form a blade.

"You don't know everything Nightshade, he has shown me my true powers. Deadeye has shown me the past, my past. The energy Dr. Zomboss gave us by mistake made us have the power our ancestors had. We all have a piece of the old Vampires within us all, but he wants us all to have the piece to return to us."

"He is a fails god, don't you see that?"

"Who said he was a god?" Solar Flare holded the blade tightly which a handle appeared on the fire. Solar Flare Sliced thought the air, and a massive thing wave of fire rushed through the air. Nightshade dropped to the ground but the wave was too fast for him. It burned the top of his head, the two zombies that freed Alexandra moved Nightshade closer to Solar Flare. She sat on the ground to talk to Nightshade.

"You are fighting the wrong side, Friend." She then burned the right side of his face and he tried to run. Solar Flare looked at the two zombies and told them. "I may trust you after all, I was looking for some loyal Plants or Zombies to be part of the Royal Guard. It seems I found the first two. You have no name, but in time you will not be nameless. Maybe after the raid you will get a name.


	4. Finding the Secret

The Repels dropped into the base and they disitide to head north, they didn't know were to go or how the base was made but a repel was a guard of the base. He told everyone that they have to go to hall G to get the subject. They followed him and they found that there was a massive amounts of defenses behind them and in front of them. They were tricked into a trap, the repel was a double agent and learned everything. He vanished with the same magic as Alexandra and Deadeye.

"I knew he is still alive and hiding here, well grave the bombs I have. Place them on the fuel line and blow this base sky high. Don't worry they don't think subjects leaving so it made from one of the strongest materials ever." We placed the bombs but they didn't work, the fuel line was way too strong. Solar Flare had to rethink the plan, she looked to her right and found a big bomb on a little cart. "There, that's our ticket in." The zombies in the Royal Guard pushed the cart to the door to the VIP. Solar Flare then started it up and a countdown started.

"ALERT, ALERT, ONE MINUTE AND FORTY FIVE SECONDS UNTIL DETONATION. PLEASE PRESS EMERGENCY SHUTDOWN TO STOP THE COUNTDOWN."

Z-Force was trying their hardest to get to the bomb, but they can't get to it in time now. Solar Flare told them to take cover and the bomb detonated, the door fell backwards very slowly. One of the zombies was still near the bomb. Solar Flare went to him and told him.

"I have seen your deeds and acts towards the Rebelion, you are a risk taker and so you will be named for this." Deadeye showed up out of nowhere to listen to the name. Solar Flare looked at him for a second then back to the zombie.

"You will be named dred."

"Dred? What does that mean?" said the zombie that was named by Solar Flare, Deadeye told him what it means.

"Dred is a name that means Deadless. Dred means that you fear nothing and face Death at its face all the time." He was named Dred and everyone calls him Dred now. They went back to the mission and down the hall was a second container similar to Alexandra's. Dred got to the control panel and found out it's the same layout like the controls for Alexandra. He pressed the button and it opened and a huge block of ice was slowly falling out. Solar Flare heated it up and the ice melted and a Ice pea came out of the block of ice. Deadeye looked at him and the Ice pea looked at Deadeye. They both smiled at each other, Deadeye then told everyone.

"Well done everyone, John has been freed and will assist us in the rebellion. Oh I almost forgot, John can't speak. He has the ability to freeze anything he wants and his ability to talk has been freezed when he was a sprout, it can't be healed. Not even Solar Flare can heal it. Lets go, we all have a second mission to complete. When it's complete the plants will rise against Dr. Zomboss they will be endless again. We will be unstoppable." We went outside and the solar eclipse was over, They took the base over. Now we have to protect it. A Zombot was moving in to deal with us. Solar Flare couldn't take it out as it was immune to her attacks and Deadeye doesn't know how they work. Yet, John started to walk towards the Zombot. It landed and was ready to fire, John's veins started to go red. He then placed his right hand on the ground and it release a wave of ice. It touched the Zombot and went way faster and covered it in frost. The Zombot became an ice glacier and John walked away as his veins went back to normal. The Jets showed up to pick us all up and take us to Moon Base Z.


	5. Moon Base Ruins

When they were getting close to Moon Base Z, Dred asked Deadeye.

"I have a question, why is Alexandra and John very important towards the rebellion?" Deadeye was silent and Solar Flare didn't say a word as well. Dred thought that the second zombie that sent them to John may tell him. They were getting close and the doors opened a bit for them to see the base now. It was destroyed, nothing was left on it. The entire base was sacked, The machine was destroyed. It could be repaired though, the fuel lines were very visible all over the base. There is even a Zombot in a wall. One of the fuel lines were empty with a massive hole on it. Solar Flare told them all.

"The fuel lines can explode then the other ones we had. This base is way older than the one we recently raided." The place was so damaged that there is no cover whatsoever, Deadeye did tell them that we needed to make defences. We were allowed to us everything within the base to make defences. When he got off a massive ship was about 200 ft above them and dropped a Zombot like tank and left. It wasn't an enemy tank it was one of The Rebels.

They were digging within the rocks of the moon, making trenches and cover buildings with coms. Deadeye has been bringing shipments of supplies to keep them going and make a new outpost. The C4's has been planted in hidden locations near the fuel lines so if the defence's fail they have the fail safe. Dred did get connected with the second zombie who was High Tide. Dred asked High Tide two questions and both of them were answered.

"High Tide why are you called that?"

"In the old ways High Tide means someone that always fought from the sky, and no not in a plane but on it."

"Ok that makes a bit more sense, but what will Alexandra and John do to help this repelion."

"They aren't just repels they are both the next two counts we need one more, plus they are brother and sister. That may sound strange, but back in the old ways there were plants that were all different but brothers and sisters. Count Chompula has a sister that is the ruler of the darkness. I don't remember her name but she was very dangerous, hated everyone except for her brother. Count Chompula helped her become the Queen of darkness. We were all dead but she decided to bring her brother and his two Lords back to life and bring the old ways back."

"What about Zombies?"

"Well look at Deadeye and me, we are the Zombies that were around when Count Chompula was ruler of the North." High Tide disconnected after that and it answered Dred's question on Alexandra and John, It made him start question why they all kept it a secret for so long? It could be because their is only three Count and not Four, they could be waiting for a forth to come out. It gave him a new question, who is Count Chompula's sister? He knows only one, Queen of the darkness. It could be her, he was thinking what her name was. Then he remembered, she has many names and he only knows three. Jenny, Glatliy, and Hanna. Only one knows her true name, Count Chompula. Dred told himself.

"How will I get to Count Chompula? The Lords, Solar Flare is positioned here so I can ask her." Dred went to Solar Flare and asked her if he can see Count Chompula. Solar Flare did tell him she has no power over that, to see Count Chompula you have to be summoned by him or Alexandra and or John. When Solar Flare was talking about how to be summoned they both hear the alarm go off. They both went outside and they saw a huge fleet coming, it wasn't Z-force though. Solar Flare was panicking about and Dred asked her whats wrong.


	6. Moon Base Raid

Moon Base Raid

"What's going on Solar Flare?"

"They are the army that Count Baron had, he is definitely alive." Solar Flare then turned around and shouted.

"Fight until the end!" The Cheer of the Repels rivals the alarm sound. The Enemy Forces then landed on moon, Deadeye made auto cannons all over the base so they had to display very far away from the base. The Trenches should prove useful for this assault. As they got closer and broke through the first line of trenches they took Solar Flare as hostage. They Suppressed her powers with Vampiric energy and took her away. The Rebellion retreated and continued the defences in the second trench. They detonated the first trench which took out half of one of their Platoons. Deadeye picked up a phone and said numbers, Dred then heard whistles above him, he looked up and shells flew over him and landed in front of the enemy battalion making huge pits and fire blocked their way. Deadeye yelled at the repels.

"Get Prepared we are going to get a real fight."

The fire cleared after some time and the battalion charged back at us, Dred saw a sniper glare in the corner of his eye.

"Sniper get down." When Dred said that the other Zombie in the Royal Guard was shot in the head by the sniper. One of the repels even started to panic after the sniper fired. Deadeye was a bit proud of himself, as it meant that it is working. One of the enemy troops placed a timed bomb on the phone table. It started dinging as it was a bell. Dred took the Zombie that planted it out and disarmed it. The enemy troops were moving closer and forced a retreat again. Dred Tried to retreat but the sniper hit him with a sleep dart, he fell down and watched the rebellion retreat. Unable to help him Deadeye tried to get to Dred but the sniper would get him as well.


	7. The Arena

Dred woke up and he found himself in a cage and he heard people cheering outside the cage. He then heard someone on the loudspeaker.

"Next up is a traitor that they call Dred, he has been challenged to a duel by The Yeti King." Guards then took him outside and he then knew were he was. He was in The Arena, at the royal seat he was there Dr. Zomboss was watching the battles. He looked unhappy for the past events that happened. The Yeti King then came out of the door from the other side of The Arena. The Loudspeaker then told them to fight and The Yeti King then did his dance. Dred didn't know what to do as he had no weapons at all.

He found a pipe from a destroyed zombot and took it as a weapon. He ran up to the Yeti king and whacked him with it. He fell sideways and the crowd started to cheer. Dr. Zomboss started to sit up straight after that as he was interested in the fight now. The Yeti King got back up and threw a ice ical at Dred. He hit the Ice Ical with the pipe and it shattered into pieces. The Yeti King was looking at his hand questing on what just happened, before he realized The Yeti King was smacked by his head and knocked him out cold. He cracked the ground as he landed. The crowd was cheering over the major Victory, the person on the loud speaker then talked.

"We have a winner, Dred. ummm one second. We have a new challenger for Dred to face. You know him to be the most deadliest pirate ever to have lived, and the Machine he uses. 'The Legendary Plank Walker.'" A door opened up and a massive Zombot came out. It was at least the size of the massive Zombots.

"Dred has to fight 'The Legendary Plank Walker' to win his freedom." Dred didn't know what to do to take out this thing. It was way to strong. It was empowered by Solar Flare as well. He didn't know what to do against The Plank Walker if its powers are fuel by Solar Energy. He Stabbed one of the legs with the pipe and it didn't work very well. It did move much slower then normal however but it didn't cripple it at all. Dred started to look around for a weapon of something but found nothing, he decided to get the pipe back to reused. Taking the pipe with force caused a leg piece to break. A loud snap echoed the Arena and half of the leg fell off. The Crowd cheered even louder, sadly the Walker was still able to walk and run. Dred tossed the pipe into were Solar Flare is, it got stuck right next to her. He knew that it would melt all over the inside as it wasn't made of the same material as the plank walker. The Captain didn't know it was melting entitle it was too late. It dripped out and back on the machine when it charged at Dred. the legs was covered in melted metal from Solar Energy, the legs melted and the machine fell onto the ground. Dred then tried to pull Solar Flare out but it was way too hot to even place his hand inside.

The Crowd was quiet and Dr. Zomboss wasn't smiling anymore. Dr. Zomboss stood up and yelled down to Dred.

"You aren't supposed to win, The arena is always death. No one leaves the Arena alive, Kill Them all." The Plant vampires came out of the main gates. Dred took the sword from the commander and pointed it at them. Then they were electrocuted on the spot. He then looked at the blade thinking he did it but he didn't do anything. Electric Boogaloo landed in front of Dred and pulled Solar Flare out of the Pod. Dr. Zomboss was puzzled and Electric Boogaloo yelled at him.

"You Days of being a ruler is at a end Zomboss. There is a new leader at power, more like you are Count Baron." He then shocked him and revealed Count Baron. The Crowd was shocked by he was an imposter the hole time. Electric Boogaloo picked up Solar Flare and fired a flare. A drop ship came down to pick them up and leave. The Crowd started to rebel on Count Baron after the ship left. Count Baron was disappointed that one of his greatest members betrayed him in The Arena.


	8. The Horsemen and The Twins powers

"Not everything can be explained at once. you need time to learn, I can see that many of you don't know that."

They got back to Mars and at the front door was Deadeye, he looked like he was waiting for Solar Flare to come back until he spoke.

"Take Solar Flare to the medical Bay I will talk to Dred in Secret." Deadeye wanted Dred to follow him somewhere secret. When they got there they were in Deadeye's Lab. Dred asked Deadeye why they were where and Deadeye told him.

"I am not a normal Vampire at all, nor am I a lord. Let me ask you a question, do you know about the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse?" Dred told him yes and Deadeye, continued on.

"I am one of them, I am Death, The Virus the spotting of Count Baron, the false vampires. All of it I can see them, destroy them, or Create them. I can't kill him alone I need the other three. You could be one of them. That is if you want to." Dred couldn't find out on what to say, though it was an opportunity that no one will ever get.

"Even if I joined you, I don't know who I will be."

"War."

After the attack on the arena very little of the zombies there was still apart of Count Barons army. Z-force has even disbanded after the revel, the most loyal zombie asked Count Baron a question. Count Baron looked at him, His loyal zombie practically insane. He took pleasure in fighting his enemies, and Count Baron knew that he takes it way too far. Count Baron told him everything the past and the four riders that nearly stopped him. To the zombies the year is 2056, but to the Vampires the year is over five billion years. At the start though it was the old ways that the rebellion is trying to get. For once plants and zombies lived together no war, no hate between each other, nothing. Even both plants and zombies ruled together. It was going on for over ten thousand years. They lived on Mars when it could of supported life, they watched Earth form as well. Lords were supporters of the counts and assisted them on keeping order and the civilians in line. The Four Horsemen was to eliminate anyone that would be a threat to the order that was keeping everyone intact. A count did try to make people not lesson on what they said about the other three counts. That's when everyone learned on what they did. Not the count mind you, but the horsemen. The Count was taken away from the public. No one knows on what they did with the count that day, but everyone knew that the count will never return. Count Baron came to power and people were starting to get worried. The Horsemen came to take care of it, but he had a virus released. They went back to deal with the Virus and they found some creepy things about it. The virus was completely lethal three of the four horsemen went to deal with Count Baron, and death or know as Deadeye to the others went and dealt with the plague. The Three horsemen was killed and hanged Death was then attacked and thought to be killed. Count Baron killed nearly everyone, for one thing. He wanted to make his vision. It was what Dr. Zomboss has been doing, crazy dave was to keep him away from it. Because Crazy Dave watched them all fall. Count Chompula gave him the intelligence to make the equipment. The War between Plants and Zombies was not the real war the entire time. It was a distraction to keep Count Baron Away from his old friends reforming. The Three Counts are regenerating, Crazy Dave did fall, but he distracted him long enough.

Dred asked Deadeye, Deadeye looked at him and allowed him to speak.

"I have two questions for you, the first one is why we went after Alexandra and John first then other locations?" Deadeye was glad that someone asked and he told him why not earlier? Dred just looked at him confused.

"Umm, I asked you when we were going to the Moon base."

"Oh, I didn't hear you. Anyways the reason why is because they are twins and they have a special power that Count Baron wants. They both have different powers but they are insanely strong if combined together. John's power is to dominate a persons Will, sadly we were to slow and that's why there is all the false vampires all over the place. The Next one is Alexandra's powers and that is she can jump from the realm of the living to the realm of the dead. Which means she can bring back someone's soul if it still is together. Basically bringing them back from the dead." Dred was surprised on Alexandra and John having powers. It could be the reason why they are not doing anything, Dred then asked Deadeye is second question.

"Why do you think the Plants and Zombies have no personality or feelings?" Deadeye reply was simple but explained a lot.

"War can make someone empty inside. They know nothing but War."


End file.
